1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to undergarments, and more particularly to underpants-type undergarments specifically provided to be worn by women to protectively cover the symphysis pubis rami area from contact with other objects and still more particularly to providing comfort to this area during sexual intercourse by eliminating the crotch from such undergarments.
2. Description of Related Art
During pregnancy or childbirth, a large percentage of women experience intense pelvic pain and may find it difficult to walk, climb stairs and other movements that involve the pelvic bones. This pain is a result of separation of the symphysis pubis which is a soft joint in the very front part of the pelvic bone structure. Cartilage fills the gap between the pelvic bones and, during pregnancy, hormones such as relaxin, soften this cartilage along the pelvic bones to be more flexible for delivery. Some women, however, have too much play in the pelvic area causing a large gap between the bones. This makes the symphysis pubis area quite sensitive to touch. Moreover, this area can become extremely painful, making sexual intercourse after childbirth extremely painful. In addition, some women who suffer from weak and tender bones due to bone degenerate diseases would tend to benefit from this product, being that the main bone contact during sexual intercourse is between the male and female frontal pubic bones
A number of prior art devices are intended to provide unique covering and protective features for the female anatomy in this area of the torso.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0009446 to Arnold discloses underwear which is free of seams in the crotch area. Lipton teaches quick release and refastenable underwear in U.S. Pat. No. 6,560,786. A device for shielding and protecting the pelvic and crotch area of a human female is taught by Thompson in U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,307.
Shaw teaches padded underwear for athletic activities in U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,835. A female athletic protective system is taught by DiMatteo in U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,705.
The present invention provides still further uniquely configured underpants for women experiencing symphysis pubis dysfunction as a result of pregnancy or childbirth. A padded area is incorporated into the lower front panel of the underpants to cover this sensitive area of the anatomy and, by providing a crotchless structure, the underpants may be worn during sexual intercourse to protect this area from high-pressure contact normally experienced and which would thus otherwise cause great discomfort.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.